L'Anachronique
by Supersalee
Summary: Le capitaine Picard se questionne sur une nouvelle enseigne assignée sur son vaisseau. Elle se spécialise exactement dans le genre de problème auquel il fait face et elle cache un mystère qui la lie étrangement à lui.
1. Le nouvel enseigne

**C'est ma première fanfic dans l'univers de Startrek depuis des années.  
J'ai choisi un thème délicat mais parfois utilisé dans l'univers de Star Trek, mes épisodes de références dans la série "The Next Generation" sont "Tapestry" et "Bloodlines".**

L'Enterprise-D était beaucoup plus grand que le Carthage. En fait, c'était le plus grand vaisseau de la flotte. L'enseigne Léa Roberge venait de se téléporter à bord à partir de la station Deep Space 4. Elle y avait été laissée par le Carthage, il y a trois semaines pour y être ensuite transférée sur l'Enteprise. Dès son arrivée, elle fut conduite à ses quartiers par l'enseigne Leech. Elle avait à peine le temps de défaire ses bagages et ensuite, elle devait se rapporter au commander Riker.

Elle redoutait cette rencontre, car elle devrait répondre à des questions quelques peu embarrassantes, mais son transfert avait été approuvé à la fois par le capitaine Picard et le capitaine Batanides, alors il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Ce n'était que des questions de routine.

Elle défit lentement sa valise, se rappelant la longue route qui l'avait menée là, depuis la Terre où elle avait grandie jusqu'à l'Enterprise, en passant par l'académie et un passage sur le Carthage. Elle plaça tous ces vêtements civils dans les tiroirs, elle n'avait qu'un uniforme de rechange, mais elle s'en répliquerait un autre dans la semaine. Tout le reste faisait partie de ses souvenirs : des photos, des babioles inutiles, une guitare sèche et un télescope du 19e siècle, cadeau de sa marraine. Elle avait toujours aimée l'espace et la science, et sa tante Martha l'avait décelé en elle.

Elle regarda l'horloge numérique : il était l'heure d'aller rencontre le commandeur Riker. Elle soupira, laissa sa valise et quitta ses quartiers.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

\- Enseigne Roberge?

\- Oui, commandeur.

Le commandeur était aussi impressionnant que dans son imagination, l'image même de l'autorité. Il paraissait jeune, certes, mais sa façon de parler et de marcher trahissait quelqu'un de très sûr de lui et habitué à commander.

\- Selon vos états de services, vous avez eu des résultats impressionnants en science à l'académie.

\- Ça a toujours été ma matière forte, monsieur.

\- Pour un officier scientifique, c'est espéré. Le capitaine Batanides vous a personnellement demandées sur son vaisseau dès votre sortie de l'académie, est-ce bien ça?

\- Oui commandeur.

\- Pour quelle raison?

\- Le capitaine Batanides est ma marraine, commandeur. Elle a toujours suivi ma carrière avec intérêt.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir demandé un transfert ailleurs?

\- Je voulais plus de mission d'exploration.

\- Et vous n'en aviez pas sur le Carthage?

\- Non monsieur.

\- Ce n'est pas tous les officiers qui ont ce qu'il faut pour les missions d'exploration. Vous est-il venu à l'idée que la raison pourquoi ça vous été refusé sur le Carthage était justement que vous n'aviez pas ce qu'il fallait?

\- Comment saurais-je si j'ai ce qu'il faut, si on ne me donne jamais ma chance?

Le commandeur durcit le ton.

\- Enseigne, les missions d'explorations sont les plus dangereuses et les plus délicates. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'y envoyer des éléments instables juste parce qu'ils souhaitent mousser leur carrière.

Le moment était venu de jouer ses cartes, elle le savait.

\- Permission de parler librement, commandeur.

Il leva sur elle un regard interrogateur. Quand un officier demandait cette permission, ça voulait normalement dire que la conversation prendrait un tournant plus personnel. Il pouvait refuser, mais il était curieux.

\- Accordée.

\- Je n'ai rien contre le capitaine Batanides, elle est ma marraine et mon modèle, mais n'ayant jamais eu d'enfant, je crois que son attachement vis-à-vis moi est disproportionné.

\- Vous voulez dire que si elle ne vous a jamais envoyé en mission d'exploration, c'était parce qu'elle voulait vous protéger.

\- J'ignore pourquoi ça m'a toujours été refusé, commandeur, mais ça a effleuré mon esprit.

\- Vous l'accusez donc de conflit d'intérêts.

Léa réalisa qu'elle était allée trop loin. Elle choisit de contourner la question.

\- J'ignore pourquoi ça m'a été refusé, mais considérant l'attachement qu'elle a toujours eut pour moi, j'ai considéré plus judicieux de demander un transfert, pour lui éviter justement un conflit d'intérêts et pour permettre à ma carrière de progresser. Si vous avez des doutes quant à mes capacités à aller en mission d'exploration, faites-moi évaluer par le psychologue de bord; personnellement, j'ai confiance en mes capacités.

Contre toute attente, le commandeur lui fit un sourire.

\- Ça tombe bien, nous avons besoin de vos compétences en physiques temporelles pour une mission d'exploration. Vous sentez-vous prêtes à relever le défi, enseigne?

Elle rendit au commandeur son plus beau sourire.

\- Tout-à-fait, monsieur.

\- Vous devrez vous présenter à la salle de conférence demain à 800 heures pour un briefing. Vous êtes excusée.


	2. Mission en préparation

Dans la salle de conférence, le capitaine attendait les derniers retardataires. Tout le staff s'était réuni, il ne manquait que le commandeur Laforge et la nouvelle recrue que Riker avait assignée à cette mission. Le capitaine le fit remarquer à son premier officier.

\- Il manque deux minutes, techniquement, elle n'est pas en retard.

La porte s'ouvrit alors devant le chef ingénieur.

\- J'ai bien failli ne pas être là à temps, s'excusa-t-il, il y a eu un léger tracas avec les injecteurs, juste à la dernière minute.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le dernier, coupa sèchement Riker.

Geordy alla s'assoir sans faire de commentaire, quand quelque chose agaçait Riker, valait mieux ne pas en rajouter. À ce moment la porte s'ouvrit devant l'enseigne échevelée.

\- Désolée, dit-elle, je me suis perdue.

\- Vous n'avez pas pensé à demander votre chemin à l'ordinateur, dit Data.

\- Je… je…

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir enseigne, dit alors le capitaine Picard. Vous arrivez pile à l'heure.

\- Merci, capitaine.

Elle prit place au milieu de la table, entre le commandeur Data et un enseigne bolian, vêtu de bleu.

\- Tous ceux qui ont été réuni ici le sont à cause du dernier message de Stafleet. Monsieur Data?

Data se leva et alluma l'écran, révélant une carte astronomique.

\- Les senseurs de quatre stations de recherche et trois vaisseaux de Starfleet ont détecté des anomalies dans trois secteurs différents.

Trois petits points s'allumèrent sur la carte.

\- Ces anomalies sont toutes identiques et tout ce que les senseurs de nos stations scientifiques ont pu détecter c'est un important influx de chronitons, mais le flux en est identique pour les trois anomalies.

\- Quelle en est la fréquence, coupa Léa?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Elle se sentit tout à coup embarrassée.

\- La fréquence est de 47.2 chronitons par minute, répondit l'androïde.

Léa accusa le coup et devint pensive. Tout cela lui faisait penser à la thèse qu'elle préparait pour l'obtention d'un doctorat en physique temporelle. Elle avait choisi de poursuivre ses études à distance comme officier de Starfleet. Pour les travaux pratiques, c'était l'idéal. Pour sa maîtrise, elle avait émise une théorie sur les fractures de l'espace-temps qui lui avait valu une très bonne note, mais un commentaire malgré tout réprobateur de son professeur. Sa théorie quoi qu'intéressante, n'avait aucune application pratique, selon lui et restait pratiquement impossible à prouver, mais il avait récompensé le travail qu'elle y avait investi. Pour sa thèse, elle cherchait une façon de prouver sa théorie, ou du moins, de la démontrer de façon convaincante.

\- Ces anomalies temporelles, poursuivit Data, peuvent représenter un danger pour ce secteur de l'espace, mais nous n'avons pas assez d'informations. Il faut s'en approcher pour avoir une meilleure idée. Envoyer des sondes à cette distance des anomalies est aussi exclus, parce que dans le passé, on a prouvé qu'avec ce genre d'anomalie, le temps pouvait être différent près de l'anomalie. Nous pourrions envoyer une sonde et récupérer les résultats un siècle plus tard.

\- Ou un siècle trop tôt, coupa encore Léa.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent encore vers elle. Riker sourit. Elle se détendit.

\- C'est tout-à-fait possible, répondit l'androïde.

Picard prit le relais.

\- Nous enverrons donc trois navettes, une pour chaque anomalie. Ces anomalies se trouvent à plus de 100 parsec l'une de l'autre. Ce qui nous prendra quelques jours par navette. Nous allons donc séparer nos effectifs. Nous avons besoin au moins d'un pilote, d'un scientifique et d'un opérateur par navette.

Data pointa l'anomalie du haut.

\- Cette anomalie est dans le secteur Alpha 25. C'est l'anomalie sur laquelle nous avons le moins d'information, étant éloignée des stations scientifiques. J'irai comme officier scientifique avec l'enseigne Leech et le lieutenant Lefler.

Il pointa une anomalie un peu plus bas.

\- Celle-ci se trouve plus près de nous. L'officier scientifique sera le lieutenant Kobar et il sera accompagné du commandeur Laforge et de l'enseigne Tremblay.

Il pointa la dernière anomalie dans le bas. Picard parla.

\- Celle-ci nous cause plus de maux de tête. Elle est située dans l'espace contrôlée par le syndicat d'Orion. Il faudra y aller en civile. Plutôt que d'utiliser un vaisseau de la Fédération, nous utiliserons un transporteur Bolian. Ces petits vaisseaux ont d'excellents senseurs malgré tout. L'enseigne Kourm le pilotera.

\- Capitaine, je suis un médecin, pas un pilote.

\- Mais vous avez déjà piloté ce genre de vaisseaux et il me faut un Bolian aux commandes pour que ce soit crédible. Il n'y en a que deux sur l'Entreprise et je n'enverrai pas un barbier civil faire le travail d'un officier de Starfleet.

\- Bien sûr, monsieur.

\- Vous serez accompagnés de l'enseigne Roberge et de moi-même.

\- Capitaine, coupa Riker, nous en avons déjà parlé.

\- Commandeur, ma connaissance des rouages du syndicat me qualifient plus que n'importe qui sur ce vaisseau pour cette mission. Vous serez aux commandes de l'Enteprise.

\- Votre expérience avec le syndicat est tout de même récente, capitaine. Et si quelqu'un vous reconnaissait?

\- Ce sera tout, coupa Picard. Tous ceux qui ont été nommés, reportez-vous au quai des navettes dans deux heures. Vous pouvez disposer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Léa alla se préparer un petit bagage pour le voyage et réalisa qu'elle avait encore plus d'une heure devant elle avant de se rapporter au quai des navettes. Elle n'avait pas encore été officiellement assignée à son poste, elle avait donc rien à faire. Elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans la cafétéria du vaisseau, un genre de restau-bar surnommé l'Avant-toute, parce qu'il était situé sur le devant du vaisseau au niveau 10.

Elle entra et alla s'asseoir près de la baie vitrée. Elle se surprit à chercher où se trouvait le secteur 0-3-5, là où se trouvait le Carthage. Une femme vêtue d'une longue robe mauve et d'un étrange chapeau s'approcha et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Je n'ai pas tellement faim, je pars en mission bientôt et j'ai l'estomac noué. Avez-vous du ginger ale?

\- Bien sûr.

Elle alla chercher sa consommation et sans lui demander la permission, elle s'assit à sa table.

\- C'est votre première mission?

\- Comment le savez-vous?

\- Vous avez le trac. Ça se voit. Vous venez de quelle planète.

\- De la Terre.

\- Ce n'est pas vers la Terre que vous dirigiez votre regard tout à l'heure.

\- Non en effet.

\- Quand les gens viennent ici, il cherche toujours l'endroit où ils se sentent chez eux, leur planète d'origine pour la plupart.

\- Dans ce cas, ça commence mal pour moi. Je cherchais l'endroit où se trouvait mon ancien vaisseau, le Carthage. J'ai tout fait pour le quitter, alors pourquoi je m'y accrocherais.

\- Parce qu'une part de vous y est restée.

\- À part ma marraine, il n'y a personne avec qui j'étais liée… pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça?

La serveuse sourit.

\- Vous n'avez jamais rencontré d'El-Aurienne, on dirait. Nous sommes doués pour écouter. Je m'appelle Guinan.

\- Et pour vous attirer les confidences, on dirait. Je m'appelle Léa.

\- Et bien Léa, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre mission. Vous viendrez me raconter comment ça a été à votre retour.

\- Oui bien sûr, j'ai été contente de faire votre connaissance.

Léa vida son verre et quitta l'endroit.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

En allant vers quai des navettes, elle croisa un visage familier, l'enseigne Karl-Olivier Mongeau. C'était un ami de longue date avec qui elle avait étudié à l'académie. À l'époque, elle le surnommait K.O., mais le surnom avait évolué vers Chaos et c'était dorénavant comme ça qu'il se faisait appeler.

\- Chaos, toi ici! Je pensais que tu étais sur l'Escalibur.

\- Et toi, j'étais certain que tu étais sur le Carthage.

\- Je viens d'être transféré.

\- Hé! Bien! Moi aussi, dit le jeune homme en souriant. Tu termines ton quart à quelle heure?

Elle hésita.

\- Je pars en mission pour quelques jours.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, contacte-moi dès que tu reviens.

\- Bien sûr. Je dois y aller maintenant si je ne veux pas arriver en retard.

\- À bientôt, dit-il avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.


	3. L'attaque

Les trois équipes d'exploration se trouvaient dans les deux navettes et le vaisseau bolian, toutes prêtes pour le départ. Le médecin bolian était au poste de pilotage, le capitaine occupait le siège du copilote, il ne restait qu'une console pour les senseurs et les communications. Léa alla s'y installer.

Le capitaine ouvrit une fréquence de communication.

\- Picard à l'Enterprise, nous sommes prêts.

\- Bien reçu capitaine, répondit Riker. Dépressurisation du quai des navettes.

Les lumières se mirent à clignoter alors que l'air était évacué du quai. La porte s'ouvrit alors devant l'espace infini. Léa sentit l'excitation la gagner.

\- Navette 3, allez-y, reprit Riker via le système de communication.

La navette décolla lentement et quitta le vaisseau. Dès qu'elle fut à l'extérieur, elle s'éloigna en vitesse de distorsion.

\- Navette 7, allez-y.

La navette 7 répéta les mêmes opérations que la précédente navette.

\- Capitaine, c'est à vous.

Le capitaine regarda le pilote et lui adressa un signe de tête. Le jeune Bolian se mit à manœuvrer le vaisseau et quitta le quai des navettes.

\- Picard à Riker, faîtes bien attention à mon vaisseau pendant mon absence.

\- Je vais le bichonner comme si c'était le mien, capitaine. Bonne chance!

\- À vous aussi, Picard terminé.

Le Français se tourna vers son pilote.

\- Engagez la vitesse de distorsion.

\- Oui, capitaine.

Il pianota sur son clavier et la navette se retrouva dans le couloir d'espace-temps.

\- Nous avons deux jours avant d'arriver aux coordonnés, estima le capitaine avant de consulter sa console.

Léa réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune idée comment elle allait passer le temps dans un espace restreint avec deux inconnus. Le capitaine Picard avait beau être un visage connu pour elle, il n'en restait pas moins que deux jours lui semblait déjà une éternité. Le capitaine se tourna vers elle.

\- Enseigne Roberge, j'ai lu votre théorie sur les convergences temporelles : très impressionnant.

\- Merci capitaine.

Un silence gênant se fit. Léa comprit que le capitaine tentait maladroitement de faire la conversation. Elle se demanda si elle devait prendre le relais, quand le Bolian la devança et entreprit une longue conversation sur des sujets variés à laquelle la jeune femme participa peu, préférant se familiariser avec les senseurs du vaisseau bolian.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sur la navette qui les conduisait vers la seconde anomalie, Data avait entrepris un concours de karaoké pour distraire ses officiers. Dans son apprentissage pour devenir plus humain, il avait appris la musique, le théâtre et récemment le chant. En faisant une recherche dans les bases de données historiques, il avait appris en quoi consistait un karaoké, il avait décidé qu'il en profiterait pour étudier ses deux camarades dans ce genre d'activité. Leech avait commencé avec de l'opéra klingon pour laquelle il semblait avoir beaucoup d'affinité.

Lefler décréta que l'affinité ne suffisait pas quand il était question d'écorcher les oreilles de ses camarades. Elle entreprit de chanter un grand classique terrien, « I will always love you » de Whitney Houston. Leech déclara qu'il ne voyait pas où était la différence avec l'opéra Klingon. Les deux officiers demandèrent alors à Data de leur chanter quelque chose. Ce dernier avait fait une liste de 12 557 pièces musicales et il cherchait encore celle qui serait la plus appropriée.

Il n'eut pas le temps de choisir, la navette fut secouée, l'alerte rouge se déclencha et les officiers se précipitèrent vers leur poste.

\- Il y un vaisseau d'origine inconnue droit devant.

\- Sur écran.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Une image d'un étrange vaisseau blanc et triangulaire apparut sur l'écran.

\- Lieutenant, il me faut plus d'information.

\- Impossible, quand je verrouille les senseurs sur lui, il n'y a rien. Ce n'est qu'en visuel qu'on peut le voir.

\- Essayez de le contacter.

\- Pas de réponse.

\- Il ne ralentit pas. Impact dans 40 secondes.

\- Verrouillez les phaseurs et faites feu.

\- Tir direct. Sans effet. On dirait qu'il est passé au travers.

Un rayon de lumière provenant du vaisseau ennemi traversa la coque et toucha l'enseigne Leech qui s'effondra. Le vaisseau disparut, laissant l'enseigne frappé de convulsions.


	4. La famille Roper

Après une petite nuit de sommeil, Léa sortit de sa couchette. Tout était silencieux. Le capitaine occupait le poste de pilotage et le Bolian dormait toujours. Après une toilette rapide, elle marcha vers le réplicateur et se prit un café.

\- Bon matin, capitaine, dit-elle en prenant son poste.

\- Bon matin, enseigne. Il bailla. Ça va être mon tour, cette fois.

Elle se rappela qu'il avait pris le deuxième tour de garde, techniquement ce n'était pas vraiment le matin puisque dans l'espace, il fait toujours nuit. Et sur ce genre de navette, à l'approche de l'espace Orion, quelqu'un devait rester réveiller, juste au cas.

\- Dans ce cas, bonne nuit, capitaine.

Il hocha la tête, se leva et marcha vers la section arrière où se trouvait les couchettes. Elle se retrouva seule avec son café et ses pensées. Elle y était enfin, dans l'espace, dans sa mission d'exploration. Et sa première pensée était que ses petits quartiers sur l'Enterprise lui manquaient déjà. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas faite pour les missions d'explorations?

Elle sirota tranquillement son café et s'installa à sa console pour contrôler les différents équipements de la navette, mais rien n'avait besoin d'être ainsi contrôlé. Elle s'ennuyait. Elle prit un padd et commença à lire son travail de recherche. Cette mission allait peut-être lui permettre de prouver sa théorie. Tout dépend de ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Elle relut donc le document et y ajouta quelques réflexions entourant la mission à venir. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer.

Quand une console beepa enfin, elle sursauta et s'y précipita. Les senseurs avaient détecté l'approche de trois vaisseaux, elle lança les scanners et ouvrit l'intercom vers la section arrière de la navette.

\- Capitaine, enseigne Kourn, nous avons de la compagnie!

Elle revint aux données des scans, il s'agissait de vaisseaux civils, mais très armés, du genre utilisés par le syndicat : sans doute le comité d'accueil. Le capitaine entre précipitamment suivi du Bolian, encore dans les vapeurs du sommeil.

\- Au rapport, ordonna Picard.

\- Trois vaisseaux arrivent droit sur nous. Je crois qu'il s'agit du syndicat.

\- Sur écran.

Elle envoya les images des vaisseaux sur le petit écran de la navette.

\- Deux transporteurs tellarites et un croiseur orion de classe 4. Pas de doute, c'est le syndicat. Vous vous rappelez de notre couverture?

\- Bien sûre, capitaine, répondirent les deux enseignes.

\- Dès qu'ils passent la porte, il faudra oublier les grades.

\- D'accord, monsieur Roper, reprit le Bolian se rappelant son rôle.

\- D'accord… heu, hésita Léa, papa.

\- Ne le dites pas en rougissant, ça paraîtrait louche, se moqua Picard.

La console bipa.

\- Ils nous appellent, dit alors l'enseigne Kourn.

\- Sur écran.

L'image d'un homme à la peau verte s'afficha sur l'écran. Il était entouré d'Humains, de Ferengis et un Klingon en armure se tenait à ses côtés.

\- Vous entrez dans notre territoire, veuillez-vous identifier et nous donner la raison de votre voyage.

\- Je suis le capitaine Képar, commença le Bolian, du vaisseau de transport Kriak. J'ai deux passagers, un père et sa fille que je conduis à la colonie de Bermon.

\- Qu'ils se présentent, ordonna l'Orion avec autorité.

\- Je suis Jack Roper, dit Picard, et voici ma fille Laura.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire sur Bermon?

\- Nous allons visiter un proche parent, Perry Roper, mon cousin.

\- Préparez-vous à être abordé. Nous allons fouiller la soute de votre vaisseau.

Cette éventualité avait été prévue. Il n'y avait aucun matériel de Starfleet sur cette navette. Même la sonde qui devait être lancée dans l'anomalie était de facture étrangère et présentement en pièce détachée et répartie parmi des débris de vaisseaux accumulés dans la soute, faisant de Képar à la fois un ferrailleur et un transporteur de passagers, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel dans ce secteur.

L'équipe d'exploration ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure quand le capitaine orion, accompagné de son garde Klingon et de trois Humains fouillèrent la navette. Ils ne trouvèrent évidemment rien pour les relier à Starfleet. Avant de partir, l'Orion sortit une seringue hypodermique de sa poche.

\- Avant de partir, il faudrait vérifier votre histoire. Si vous saviez tout ce que la Fédération est prête à faire pour nous infiltrer.

\- J'imagine, répondit Picard! Comment comptez-vous vérifier notre histoire? En contactant mon cousin?

\- Un test d'ADN devrait prouver vos dires, dit-il en appuyant la seringue sur le bras de Picard. Il sortit le tube de la seringue, le rangea et sorti un second tube. Il se tourna vers Léa.

\- Vous savez bien qu'un homme ne peut jamais être sûr à 100% de sa paternité, risqua Picard.

Ça ne fonctionna pas vraiment. L'Orion appuya sa seringue sur le bras de Léa avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Souhaitons pour vous que votre femme vous a été fidèle, monsieur, sinon ça risque de vous coûter très cher. Ça va prendre quelques minutes.

Il donna les deux tubes à un humain qui retourna dans le vaisseau orion. Léa se demandait comment ils allaient se sortir de cette situation. Picard se pencha vers elle.

\- Vous devrez acter, chuchota-t-il.

Elle comprit qu'il avait un plan et que son plan commençait par une crise. Comment réagirait-elle si elle découvrait que son père n'était pas son père? Question difficile puisque son père n'était effectivement pas son père. Ses parents l'avaient adoptée. Mais ça a avait été un choc quand elle l'avait découvert. Elle pourrait simuler le même choc par ce souvenir. Elle se concentra sur le sentiment que tout ce qu'elle avait cru acquis ne l'était pas et qu'une partie d'elle était un mystère pour elle-même. Elle se rappela le désarroi, la surprise et même la colère.

Quand l'humain revint avec les résultats, elle était prête. Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son patron, celui-ci sourit à belles dents.

\- Vous pouvez vous féliciter d'avoir une femme fidèle, monsieur Roper. Tout va bien, vous pouvez passer.


	5. Une théorie prometteuse

Il fallut un bon moment avant que quelqu'un se décide à briser le silence. Ce fut l'enseigne Kourn.

\- Ils nous ont sûrement menés en bateau.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Qu'ils n'ont pas testés votre ADN, ils ont seulement prétendu qu'ils le faisaient?

\- Dans quel but, demanda Léa?

\- Ils ne sont pas équipés pour le faire, ils étudiaient seulement nos réactions à l'idée d'un test d'ADN.

\- Non, répondit Picard de façon catégorique. Ces vaisseaux sont équipés d'équipements médicaux rudimentaires, certes, mais capables d'analyser de l'ADN.

\- Jusqu'à quel point alors. Je trouve qu'ils sont revenus assez vite. Peut-être que… peut-être que leur équipement était trop rudimentaire, incapable de faire un vrai test de paternité, mais capable de trouver des points en commun dans votre ADN.

\- C'est possible, répondit Picard.

\- Comment ça des points en commun, demanda Léa?

\- Hé bien! Vous êtes tous les deux humains, vous avez peut-être des ancêtres en commun.

\- Il faudrait vérifier cette théorie, reprit le capitaine. L'autre alternative, est qu'ils nous attendent au détour.

Le Bolian alla chercher un med kit, s'empara d'une seringue et prit du sang aux deux humains. Il retourna en arrière et plaça les échantillons dans un petit scanner médical qui transféra l'information à l'ordinateur de bord.

\- Cet ordinateur n'est pas aussi performant que ce que nous avons sur l'Enterprise, il faudra au moins une heure.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pendant ce temps, sur l'Enterprise, Guinan regardait par la baie vitrée quand elle sentit quelque chose. Il s'agissait encore de cette présence indéfinissable qu'elle ressentait parfois. Elle fit volte-face : un jeune enseigne venait d'entrer dans le mess.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes.

Le jeune homme la regarda fixement.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver, je ne fais que passer.

\- Vous ne faites jamais que passer! Qu'est-ce que vous traficotez, cette fois?

\- Rien, rien du tout. Vous êtes bonnes pour ramasser les confidences, alors prenez celle-là : je ne fais qu'observer… pour l'instant.

Il quitta le bar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sur la navette bolian, le silence semblait s'être définitivement installé. Léa travaillait sur sa thèse, le capitaine Picard buvait un thé en lisant un livre, tandis que Kourn se concentrait sur sa console de pilotage. Le capitaine brisa le silence.

\- Combien de temps jusqu'à l'anomalie, enseigne?

\- Encore cinq heures, capitaine.

\- Enseigne Roberge. Pensez-vous que nous puissions déjà récolter des données avec les scanners de la navette?

\- C'est tout à fait possible, capitaine, je vais faire une tentative.

Elle s'installa à sa console et commença à sonder. Les résultats s'affichèrent sur sa console.

\- C'est incroyable. Nous n'avons que des données partielles, mais ce que j'y vois risque de révolutionner la mécanique temporelle telle que nous la connaissons.

\- N'allez pas trop vite, enseigne. Il reste beaucoup à faire. Je vous trouve plutôt optimiste en ce qui concerne cette mission.

\- J'espère que cette anomalie ne représente pas de danger pour la Fédération, mais c'est exactement ce qui me faut pour vérifier ma théorie.

Une vague d'intérêt passa dans les yeux du français.

\- Dîtes-m'en plus.

Trop heureuse d'avoir un publique, elle commença son exposé.

\- Comme vous le savez, il est couramment admit que le temps et linéaire. Le passé est derrière, le présent est maintenant et le futur est devant. Quand on voyage dans le temps, on risque parfois en le changeant de créer une nouvelle ligne temporelle.

\- Exact et ça a été vérifié.

\- Par contre, à partir de ce moment, il y deux possibilités. Ou bien l'ancienne ligne existe toujours, comme si elle appartenait à un monde parallèle; ou alors, elle a été remplacée par la nouvelle ligne temporelle.

\- La première théorie est celle couramment acceptée.

\- J'en ai une troisième. Il y a plusieurs lignes temporelles qui se croisent et se séparent et non une seule. Toutes les possibilités existent et quand un voyageur du temps change le futur, il ne fait qu'emprunter une route qui existait déjà.

\- Et comment cette anomalie pourrait vous apporter la preuve d'une théorie aussi… abstraite?

\- Si ma théorie est juste, l'espace-temps ressemblerait à une immense toile d'araignée avec toutes ces lignes alternatives qui s'entrecroisent, s'éloignent et se recroisent; alors que dans la théorie généralement admise, l'espace-temps ressemblerait à un arbre où chaque changement crée une nouvelle branche. Si ma théorie est juste, ça signifie qu'il y a parfois des points de friction dans l'espace-temps, là où les toiles se croisent.

\- Et vous croyez que ces anomalies en sont?

\- Non, je crois que le point de fiction se trouve quelque part au centre des anomalies. Les anomalies sont plutôt une conséquence du point de friction, comme des ondes de choc.

Le capitaine resta pensif un moment.

\- C'est effectivement une théorie révolutionnaire, mais de quelle façon comptez-vous le prouver? Ce que je veux dire est comment ces anomalies peuvent en être la preuve?

Elle sourit.

\- C'est là que ça devient amusant, ou plutôt compliqué. Il faut juste trouver la signature temporelle de ces anomalies. Chaque ligne alternative en a une différente. Si ces trois anomalies montrent trois différentes signatures…

\- Simplement comme ça?

\- Non, ce n'est pas du tout simple, j'essaie de trouver une explication simple.

Elle montra son padd couvert d'équations mathématiques.

\- Je vois, répondit le capitaine.

Léa croyait qu'un autre silence gênant s'installerait, mais une console bipa et tout de suite Kourn s'exclama.

\- Nous sommes attaqués!

Léa déposa son padd et s'installa à sa console pendant que le capitaine s'installait à la sienne.

\- Capitaine, dit Léa, il y a bien un vaisseau en visuel, mais selon mes scans, il n'y a rien.

\- Sur écran.

L'étrange vaisseau blanchâtre de forme triangulaire apparu sur le petit écran. Visiblement, il fonçait droit sur eux.

\- Bouclier!

Une salve d'énergie parti du vaisseau et passa au travers les boucliers et la coque de la navette pour toucher Léa. Elle s'effondra et fut prise de convulsion. Picard se tourna vers l'écran. Il n'y avait plus rien.


	6. Premiers soins

Sur la navette les conduisant à la troisième anomalie, le commandeur Laforge tenta une fois de plus de fraterniser avec l'enseigne Tremblay, une jeune femme intelligente et extravertie, tout à fait son genre. Mais comme d'habitude, rien ne fonctionnait. Elle se montrait distante et réfractaire, pendant qu'il accumulait les maladresses. À la fin, il abdiqua et décida de se concentrer sur la mission, mais il ruminait encore son échec tout en préparant la sonde qu'ils devaient envoyer dans l'anomalie quand il fut interrompu dans ses pensées.

\- Commandeur lui dit alors l'enseigne Kobar, un Vulcain. Je détecte un vaisseau fonçant droit sur nous.

\- Les senseurs ne détectent rien, nous ne l'avons qu'en visuel.

\- Sur écran, ordonna Geordy.

Sur l'écran s'afficha le vide spatial.

\- C'est une blague, il n'y a rien.

\- Il y a un vaisseau triangulaire, tout blanc, s'exclama l'enseigne Tremblay.

\- Mon viseur ne détecte rien, expliqua l'ingénieur. Les senseurs ne détectent rien… C'est une image mentale!

\- Fermez l'écran, s'écria Geordy Laforge.

L'enseigne Tremblay obéit.

\- Croyez-vous que c'est sécuritaire? Nous devrions savoir ce qui nous fonce dessus.

\- Ce n'est qu'une intuition, mais si rien n'a de prise sur cette objet sauf nos yeux, alors tant que nous ne pouvons pas le voir, il ne peut rien contre nous.

\- Ce n'est pas très logique, commenta le Vulcain.

\- Bien sûr que ça l'est, le nerf optique est un point d'accès au cerveau. Je n'en ai pas, alors il ne peut pas m'atteindre. Sinon, je pourrais le voir moi aussi, à ma façon. La menace est réelle, mais elle vient de plus loin.

\- Vous soulevez un point intéressant, admit le Vulcain.

\- Vos ordres, commandeur, demanda l'enseigne Tremblay?

\- À moins d'autres incidents, nous terminons la mission.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sur l'écran petit vaisseau bolien, il n'y avait plus de vaisseau blanc. Léa Roberge était en convulsion sur le plancher. Kourn se leva.

\- Restez à votre poste, enseigne, ordonna le capitaine Picard!

\- Je dois m'occuper d'elle, je suis médecin.

\- Un vaisseau ne se volatilise pas comme ça! Ils pourraient être encore dans les parages, vous êtes le seul qui a l'expérience pour naviguer ce vaisseau, expliqua Picard en se levant. Je m'occupe d'elle.

\- Il y a une trousse sous la console derrière vous, reprit le Bolian, visiblement mécontent.

Il se tourna vers sa console et fit une série de scan sans trouver la moindre trace du vaisseau. Il vérifia alors les données prises par les scanners pendant l'attaque, le seul moment où ils avaient détecté quelque chose, était quand le vaisseau avait tiré. Il y avait eu une augmentation du taux de chronitons soudaine et brève.

Pendant ce temps, le capitaine avait pris la trousse médicale et il s'escrimait avec un tricordeur médical pour scanner la jeune femme. Pendant un moment, il eut l'impression qu'il l'avait déjà vue quelque part, mais il ne pouvait se rappeler où et quand. Puis cette impression se dissipa. Il se concentra sur son scan, mais les résultats du tricordeur étaient confus. Pour des blessures simples, un tricordeur était un bonne aide pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de connaissance médicale, mis à part un cours de secourisme. L'instrument indiquait s'il y avait des fractures, de la fièvre, des hémorragies internes. Mais dans ce cas, le problème semblait plus complexe, il n'arrivait pas à donner un sens à ce qu'il voyait. Il se leva et alla vers son pilote de fortune.

\- Que dîtes-vous de cela, docteur, demanda Picard en lui montrant l'écran du tricordeur?

C'était la première fois que le capitaine l'appelait par son titre et non par son grade, le Bolian se pencha vers le tricordeur et jeta au capitaine un regard alarmé.

\- Il faut que je m'occupe d'elle immédiatement, dit-il.

\- Le vaisseau ennemi?

\- Plus aucune trace! Vraiment!

\- Allez-y, lui dit le capitaine. Je resterai ici.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, capitaine, dit-il en mettant l'auto-pilote.

\- Très bien, abdiqua Picard. Que voulez-vous que je fasse?

\- Il y a des bio-lits en arrière, il faut l'y amener immédiatement pour stabiliser ses signes vitaux.

Il la prit par les bras, pendant que le capitaine prit ses pieds et ils la conduisirent derrière pour la déposer sur le lit. Le Bolian alluma les appareils de mesure médicaux et les signes vitaux de sa patiente apparurent sur le moniteur derrière elle. Ils ne remontaient pas.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Je n'en suis pas certain, dit-il en étudiant les relevés. Son sang est contaminé.

\- Par un faisceau lumineux?

\- Si vous le voulez, nous enquêterons sur les causes plus tard. Il lui faut une transfusion sanguine immédiatement pour stabiliser son taux de globule rouge qui est en chute libre. Le problème est que nous n'avons pas de plasma de réserve sur cette navette, les dossiers médicaux ne sont pas accessibles puisque nous ne devions pas prendre de chance que le syndicat ne télécharge nos bases de données et nous n'avons pas le temps de faire de test pour vérifier sa compatibilité avec vous.

\- Moi?

\- Aucun humain n'est compatible avec un Bolian.

\- Alors, pourquoi ne pas regarder les résultats de ce test d'ADN que je vous ai demandé il y a quelques heures, ça doit être prêt maintenant. J'imagine que le groupe sanguin doit s'y trouver.

Le Bolian se serait frappé la tête de ne pas y avoir pensé. Il se précipita vers sa console médicale et regarda les résultats. Ce qu'il y vit le prit par surprise, puis il se ressaisit : les priorités d'abord.

\- Vous êtes compatibles. Il lui faut une transfusion dans la minute.

Il sortit les équipements nécessaires à la transfusion et installa le capitaine près du lit de sa patiente. Il posa une sonde dans le bras du capitaine et une autre dans le bras de Léa puis plaça le tube entre les deux. Le tube transparent s'assombrit alors que le sang passait du donneur au receveur. Le Bolian regarda le moniteur du bio-lit, les signes vitaux de sa patiente s'amélioraient. Il soupira.

\- Elle est tirée d'affaire.

Le capitaine soupira aussi, puis il reprit son flegme.

\- Est-il nécessaire pour vous de surveiller l'opération?

\- Pour l'instant non.

\- Alors, vous aller retourner à votre poste de pilotage et faire demi-tour vers l'Enterprise.

\- Je vais y aller, capitaine, mais avant, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Ça concerne les tests d'ADN.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, s'inquiéta Picard?

\- Hé bien! Nous savons maintenant que le Syndicat est très bien équipés pour faire ce genre de test.

\- Je ne vous suis pas.

\- Les résultats démontrent qu'elle est votre fille.


	7. L'ombre de Bok

Léa se réveilla dans l'infirmerie de l'Entreprise, allongée sur un bio-lit. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle y était parvenue. La dernière chose qu'elle se rappelait était ce vaisseau blanc qui fonçait vers la navette. Tout était flou, elle se sentait dans les vaps. Elle entendit quelqu'un dire qu'elle était réveillée et le docteur Crusher arriva. Elle lui fit une injection qui lui remit les idées en place.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, enseigne?

\- Mieux, que s'est-il passé?

\- Vous avez été attaquées par une force inconnue, votre sang a été contaminé par des radiations bêta. Le docteur Kourn vous a sauvé la vie.

\- Et la mission?

Le docteur leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous avez frôlés la mort, enseigne, laissez tomber la mission et reposez-vous.

À ce moment, le capitaine entra dans l'infirmerie. Le docteur Crusher alla le voir. Ils discutèrent à voix basse pendant quelques minutes. Le capitaine se tourna ensuite vers elle.

\- Comment allez-vous?

\- Bien, est-ce que je vais pouvoir étudier les relevés des sondes?

Il lui lança un étrange regard, indescriptible.

\- Enseigne, la mission a été annulée, nous n'avons jamais envoyé la sonde. Nous attendons toujours le retour des deux autres navettes.

\- Si près du but, murmura-t-elle avec déception.

\- J'ai une question à vous poser, elle va peut-être vous paraître étrange. Avez-vous déjà rencontré un Ferengi du nom de Bok?

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec tout ça.

\- Je vous ai dit que c'était une question étrange.

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré de Ferengi, peu importe le nom.

\- Capitaine, intervint Beverly Crusher avec autorité, puis-je vous parler dans mon bureau?

\- Très bien, docteur.

Elle les regarda s'éloigner, se demandant où était le problème. Elle n'avait jamais vu le capitaine aussi nerveux, ni le docteur aussi pressée de l'interrompre.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau, elle se tourna vers le capitaine visiblement choquée.

\- Tu ne peux rien lui dire!

\- Pourquoi? Et si c'était encore un coup de Bok?

\- J'ai fait tous les tests que tu m'as demandés et il y a deux choses sures. Premièrement, elle est bien ta fille et deuxièmement, il n'y a eu aucune altération de son ADN, comme dans le cas de Jason Vigo.

Jason Vigo était le fils d'une femme qu'il avait connu peu avant la naissance de Jason. Lors d'une bataille contre un vaisseau Ferengi, le capitaine Picard avait causé la mort du fils de DaiMon Bok. Pour se venger, ce dernier avait modifié l'ADN de Jason pour fausser un test de paternité. Il voulait, en fait, que Picard croie que Jason était son fils, qu'il noue des liens avec lui, pour ensuite le voir mourir.

\- Mais DaiMon Bok m'a cherché partout un enfant illégitime et n'en a pas trouvé. Alors, comment un Ferengi aussi déterminé aurait pu passer à côté d'elle?

Beverly sourit.

\- Tu es en plein dénie. Sinon, tu aurais peut-être pensé au fait que pour les Ferengis, les femmes n'ont pas beaucoup de valeur. Pour lui, perdre une fille n'est pas suffisant.

\- Peux-tu me dire qui est sa mère?

Le docteur Crusher fixa pendant un court instant l'écran de son terminal et son regard revint vers le capitaine.

\- Je te dis ça sous le sceau du secret et seulement parce que tu es personnellement impliqué. Elle a été adoptée, mais elle l'ignore. Les règles considérant les enfants adoptés sont précises : ils doivent être déclarés dans les dossiers médicaux, mais si les parents adoptifs ne souhaitent pas le dire à leurs enfants, une note sera mise dans leur dossier à cet effet et le personnel médical est tenu de respecter leurs vœux. Je ne peux donc pas révéler à Léa qu'elle a été adoptée et donc que son père n'est pas celui qu'elle croit.

\- Ce qui signifie qu'on ne peut rien lui dire du tout.

\- Exactement.

\- Y a-t-il au moins des indices sur l'identité de sa mère?

\- Tous les antécédents médicaux de sa mère biologique se trouvent dans son dossier, mais je n'ai pas le droit de les révéler.

\- J'imagine que ça ne me serait pas utile de toute façon.

Crusher revint encore à son écran et se montra surprise.

\- Jean-Luc, tes antécédents médicaux sont aussi dans son dossier, du moins pour l'histoire familiale.

\- Quoi!

\- Je ne sais pas qui est sa mère, mais elle te connaissait bien.

\- C'est impossible! À l'époque où elle a été conçu, j'avais… disons… le cœur volage.

\- Pourtant, il y est même question du syndrome de Shalaft.

Le syndrome de Shalaft était une maladie génétique très rare qui affectait les garçons de sa famille. Il avait été traité pour ça étant enfant. Ça ne pouvait être un hasard.

\- De toute façon, je ne peux rien lui dire, alors oublions les retrouvailles familiales.

Il se leva et marcha rapidement vers la sortie.

\- Jean-Luc, dit Beverly.

Il se retourna.

\- Ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de créer des liens avec elle.

\- Et je suis sensé faire comment si je ne peux rien lui dire? Si je tente une approche personnelle, elle risque de se méprendre sur mes intentions.

\- Pourquoi pas l'approche professionnelle? Cette mission lui tient à cœur.

Il réfléchit un moment.

\- Je vais y penser, dit-il en quittant le bureau.

Beverly eut l'impression qu'il fuyait.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jean-Luc Picard quitta le bureau de Beverly et traversa l'infirmerie en direction de la sortie. Ce faisant, il croisa le lit où Léa était couchée. Elle ne dormait pas, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et regardait le plafond avec ennui. Elle le voyant, elle le salua d'un signe de tête. Il lui renvoya ce salut avec une étrange impression de déjà-vu. Pourquoi ce geste, ce visage lui étaient-ils si familier? Puis, ça lui apparut pourtant évidant. Sa mère, Yvette Picard, avait l'habitude de faire ce geste de la tête souvent et il venait de réaliser que Léa était son portrait tout craché. Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu plus tôt? Il ne pouvait plus le nier. Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Enseigne, le docteur Crusher vous a-t-elle dit quand vous serez apte au travail?

\- Non, capitaine.

\- D'ici deux jours, les navettes devraient être revenues. Dès que vous aurez l'approbation du docteur Crusher, reportez-vous au lieutenant-commandeur Data pour analyser les données qu'elles auront recueillies.

Son visage devint radieux.

\- Merci, capitaine! Je veux dire : à vos ordres.

Il sourit et se dirigea vers la sortit. Il croisa un jeune homme qui y entrait. Celui-ci le regarda fixement avec un sourire narquois, puis, il le salua et se dirigea vers Léa.

\- Chaos, dit-elle, tu es venue me voir!

\- Dès que j'ai su. Comment vas-tu?

\- Ça va, je vais bientôt sortir d'ici.

\- Bien content pour toi, je venais prendre des nouvelles, mais j'ai du travail. Je repasserai plus tard.

Il s'en alla. Elle n'était pas surprise, Chaos avait tendance à agir de façon étrange, voir asociale. Elle le voyait plutôt comme lunatique et excentrique. C'était un ami de longues dates, mais il n'avait jamais été stable dans leur relation. Elle pouvait passer des années sans avoir de nouvelles et il réapparaissait soudainement dans sa vie.


	8. Trop de coïncidences

Léa fut réveillée dans la nuit par un bruit qu'elle n'avait pas clairement entendu. Dans l'infirmerie, c'était le branle-bas de combat. Le médecin de garde était le Bolien qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il y avait un infirmier avec lui. Il appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Nous sommes prêt pour la téléportation.

Le faisceau du téléporteur se manifesta alors et trois personnes, dont une couchée, furent téléportées. Elle reconnut le lieutenant-commandeur Data. Le docteur se précipita sur celui qui était étendu avec son tricordeur et appuya de nouveau sur son badge.

\- Infirmerie à commandeur Riker, l'enseigne Leech est décédé et le décès remonte à au moins vingt-quatre heures. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.

\- Merci, docteur Kourn. Riker terminé.

\- Ça ressemble à ce qui a affecté l'enseigne Roberge, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Elle l'entendit et cette phrase tournait dans sa tête. Le docteur Crusher lui avait bien dit qu'elle était passée près de la mort, mais elle ne réalisait pas à quel point à ce moment-là. Mais au-delà de tout ça, comment les deux navettes à des parsecs de distances l'une de l'autre avaient pu être attaquées de la même façon?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Cinq jours plus tard, elle se présenta à la salle de conférence pour un débriefing. La dernière navette était arrivée. C'était la seule qui avait réussi à lancer sa sonde et avant de se mettre au travail, le capitaine avait convié les officiers seniors et tous ceux impliqués dans cette mission.

Cette fois, elle arriva en avance et s'installa près du médecin bolien et en face du lieutenant Worf. Les autres arrivèrent rapidement. Le commandeur Riker parut satisfait quand il vit qu'elle était en avance. La salle était presque pleine quand Picard entra. Il lui lança un drôle de regard, le même qu'à l'infirmerie et elle ne savait quoi en penser. Quelque chose avait changé depuis leur retour de mission.

Ils durent attendre deux autres retardataires et la réunion commença.

\- Pour revenir sur notre tentative d'étudier trois anomalies temporelles, il semble que les choses ne se soient pas passées comme prévues. Monsieur Data?

\- Effectivement capitaine, sur trois navettes, une seule a pu se rendre jusqu'à l'anomalie pour y envoyer une sonde. De plus, les trois ont été attaquées par un ennemi non identifié.

\- Ce qui nous amène à croire qu'il y a un lien entre les anomalies et les attaques.

Le lieutenant-commandeur Data se leva et afficha sur l'écran de la salle une carte sur laquelle on voyait les anomalies et la position des navettes.

\- En effet, les navettes étaient toutes à la même distance de leur anomalie respective au moment de l'attaque. Les senseurs n'ont absolument rien détecté.

\- Mon viseur non plus, ajouta le commandeur Laforge.

Le capitaine se tourna vers le docteur Crusher.

\- Qu'a donnée l'autopsie de l'enseigne Leech?

\- Ce qui a touché l'enseigne Leech a affecté son sang, c'est une radiation de type Béta avec des particules ionisée.

\- C'est la même chose que ce qui a affecté l'enseigne Roberge, ajouta Kourm.

\- Capitaine, dit alors Data, il faut ajouter que les senseurs des navettes sont capables de détecter ce type de radiation.

\- C'est comme si elles étaient là et pas là à la fois, comprit Léa.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, elle se sentit tout à coup gênée.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, demanda Riker?

\- Les trois attaques ont eu lieu à l'approche des anomalies. On pourrait donc assumer qu'elles sont venus des anomalies elle-même.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il y aurait des formes de vie dans ces anomalies.

\- Rien n'est impossible, depuis les débuts de l'exploration spatiale, nous avons bien trouvé des formes de vies à des endroits inimaginables.

\- Mais ça ne fait pas de sens, pourquoi nous avoir attaqué de cette façon?

\- Nous nous dirigions vers eux, ils ont pris peur.

\- Peut-être qu'ils sont responsables des anomalies et qu'ils essaient d'envahir notre réalité, coupa Worf.

\- Ça pourrait être une tentative de communication, reprit Data.

\- Le fait est que nous l'ignorons, conclut Picard, nous devons donc traiter ces anomalies comme un danger potentiel.

Le capitaine regarda Geordy.

\- Si nous devons rencontrer à nouveau cette entité, nous devons pouvoir nous défendre. Je crois que vous avez un plan, commandeur Laforge.

\- Oui, capitaine, il semble que cet ennemi invisible s'en prenne à nous en entrant dans le cerveau par nerf optique. En fermant l'écran et en évitant tout contact visuel avec l'anomalie, nous devrions être en sécurité.

\- Mais si nous ne pouvons les détecter qu'en les regardant, nous ne saurons pas s'ils sont là.

\- Sur la navette Bolian, l'enseigne Kourn a scanné l'attaque et a découvert un influe de chronitons au moment de l'attaque. Nous en avons analysé la fréquence, nous l'avons comparé aux données des senseurs passifs des deux autres navettes et nous avons trouvés une corrélation. En adaptant les scanners, nous devrions pouvoir les détecter.

\- Combien de temps avant que ces modifications soient complétées?

\- Le lieutenant Lefler travaille déjà dessus, selon elle, ça prendra encore quelques heures.

Le capitaine se tourna vers Data.

\- Commandeur, vous avez analysé le contenu de la sonde et des scanneurs des navettes avec l'enseigne Roberge. Qu'avez-vous appris?

\- L'enseigne Roberge a une théorie tout à fait révolutionnaire à ce sujet.

\- Oui, je suis au courant, s'impatienta Picard. Est-ce que ces données de la sonde corroborent votre théorie, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers sa fille?

\- Pour le peu que nous en avons recueilli, oui.

\- Il y a donc un point central, une faiblesse dans l'espace-temps.

\- Nous avons pu en déterminer les coordonnées, compléta Data et c'est dans l'espace de la Fédération, pas très loin d'ici.

\- Dans ce cas, dit Picard en se levant, nous y allons dès maintenant, allez tous à vos postes.

Tout le monde se leva pour sortir.

\- Enseigne Roberge, dit soudain Picard.

Elle se retourna.

\- Beau travail.

\- Merci, capitaine, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle sortit. Il ne restait que le capitaine et le docteur Crusher.

\- Ça va, Jean-Luc?

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à m'attacher vite, mais elle est tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer.

\- Elle est brillante, risqua Beverly.

\- Non… en fait oui. Mais, ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire. J'ai toujours cet étrange sentiment que… c'est trop beau pour être vrai.

Beverly allait dire quelque chose quand Picard la coupa.

\- J'ai passé l'étape du dénie, ce n'est pas ça. Ne trouves-tu pas étrange que la personne qui possède exactement la spécialité qu'il faut pour un phénomène donnée arrive justement au moment où ce phénomène, qui n'a jamais été observé avant, se manifeste.

\- C'est seulement une drôle de coïncidence.

\- Veux-tu une autre coïncidence? J'ai un groupe sanguin rare. Elle a le même groupe sanguin. Il a fallu que nous soyons sur la même navette à ce moment. Et il y a le test d'ADN des Orions.

\- Je comprends, votre couverture était que vous étiez une famille se rendant dans une de leur colonie, mais le test aurait dû mettre à mal cette couverture, sauf que l'officier qui devait jouer le rôle de ta fille est en fait ta fille illégitime dont tu ignorais l'existence. Tu as raison, admit-elle, ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences.

\- Pourtant, ajouta Picard, je le sais maintenant, au fond de moi, ça ne fait plus aucun doute, elle est bien ma fille.

\- Ça voudrait-dire que quelqu'un aurait manipulé l'entière existence de Léa Roberge pour l'amener ici. C'est quand même dur à avaler.

Il se leva et ajusta son uniforme.

\- J'ai l'impression que nous ne tarderons pas à le savoir ce qui se cache derrière tout ça. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je suis attendu sur la passerelle.


	9. Oiseaux de proie

L'Enterprise filait vers le centre de l'anomalie. Sur la passerelle, tout le monde était occupé. Il y avait quelques heures qu'ils étaient en distorsion et ils approchaient leur destination.

\- Capitaine, dit alors Data, il y a effectivement quelque chose sur les senseurs aux coordonnées indiquées.

\- Sur écran.

L'image était étrange. Cela ressemblait à une déchirure dans l'espace, comme si le cosmos était une simple feuille de papier. Autour de cette déchirure, une nuée blanche et vaporeuse s'agitait comme la mer sur une plage déserte.

\- Des signes de nos amis invisibles?

\- Rien sur les senseurs et rien en visuel, mais nous sommes encore loin.

Sur l'écran, trois oiseaux de proie romulanais commencèrent alors à se rendre visible.

\- Alerte rouge! Levez les boucliers.

L'ordre ne fut pas donné assez rapidement, l'un des vaisseaux ennemi eut le temps de tirer avant que les boucliers soient levés. L'Enterprise fut violemment secoué sous l'impact. Sur la passerelle, tout le monde tomba ou s'accrocha pour ne pas tomber.

\- Manœuvre d'évasion. Répliquez avec les phaseurs.

Le vaisseau fut atteint par deux autres tirs absorbés par les boucliers.

\- Ils nous appellent.

\- Sur écran.

La figure d'un Romulanais que tous connaissait bien s'afficha à l'écran. Il portait un étrange uniforme bleu.

\- Tomalak!

\- C'est commandeur Tomalak, répondit le Romulanais avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Pourquoi cette attaque?

\- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas. Cessez tout de suite vos attaques dans le territoire de la coalition. Sinon, nous allons mettre fin à votre expérience!

Picard et Riker se regardèrent.

\- De quoi parlez-vous? Quelle expérience? Quelle coalition?

\- Ne faites-pas l'innocent. Vous savez très bien de quoi il est question.

\- Non, justement.

\- Vous êtes présents sur les lieux du crime. Au centre de l'anomalie d'où sont venues toutes les attaques. Ces attaques sont pernicieuses et hypocrites. Ces vaisseaux blancs qu'on ne peut détecter sur les senseurs sont l'œuvre de lâches. Osez au moins nous affronter en combat!

Picard fit signe de couper la communication et il se tourna vers la conseillère Troi.

\- Tomalak prépare-t-il quelque chose?

\- Il dit la vérité, commença la Bétazoide. Il est réellement choqué et il est persuadé que la Fédération est derrière ces attaques.

\- Rétablissez la communication.

\- Commandeur Tomalak, je peux vous assurer que nous n'avons rien à voir là-dedans. Nous avons été victimes des mêmes attaques et nous sommes venus ici pour enquêter…

\- Menteur! Préparez-vous à mourir!

L'image du Romulanais disparut et les vaisseaux reprirent l'attaque. Le vaisseau fut secoué par les tirs.

\- Tir direct, dit l'officier qui occupait la console d'ingénierie. Boucliers à 47%.

\- Manœuvre d'évasion alpha.

Le vaisseau pivota et évita le tir suivant, mais fut à nouveau touché.

\- Nous devons retraiter, s'écria Riker.

\- Les moteurs de distorsions ont été endommagés, reprit l'ingénieur, nous ne pourrons dépasser warp 5.

\- À Warp 5, ils nous rattraperont, ajouta Worf.

\- Capitaine, dit alors l'androïde, un vaisseau de Starfleet vient de sortir de distorsion, il s'agit du Carthage.

Le USS Carthage profita de l'effet de surprise et tira une torpille sur l'oiseau de guerre de Tomalak, ce qui lui fit perdre ses distrupteurs. Il joignit ensuite l'Enteprise en attaquant les deux autres vaisseaux ennemis qui furent suffisamment endommagés pour amener les trois vaisseaux à retraiter.

\- Ils nous appellent.

\- Sur écran, dit alors Picard.

Le visage d'une femme qui semblait être dans la quarantaine avancée s'afficha. Elle avait les cheveux noirs cours, parcourus de petit fils blancs et des petites rides autours des yeux, sinon elle était exactement comme dans le souvenir de Jean-Luc.

\- Capitaine Batanide, dit-il, merci de votre aide.

\- Capitaine Picard, ça faisait longtemps.

\- Trop longtemps en effet.

\- Les Romulanais vont revenir en force, je suggère que nous quittions le secteur.

\- C'est tout à fait impossible, cette anomalie présente des risques. Nous avons subi des attaques sur une longue distance et le point d'origine est ici. Nous devons enquêter.

\- Dans ce cas, nous allons rester aussi.


	10. Tante Martha

Toujours dans son laboratoire, Léa travaillait avec acharnement. Elle avait progressée sensiblement et commençait à comprendre qu'elle aurait dû être prudente avec ce qu'elle souhaitait. Cette anomalie avait beau être la preuve qu'elle cherchait, elle représentait un danger immense pour la galaxie et peut-être au-delà. Elle devait trouver une façon de la neutraliser. Elle avait étudié les données de la sonde et des navettes, mais sans rien trouver de plus. C'est en étudiant les rapports des senseurs pendant l'attaque des Romulans qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose et c'était plutôt inquiétant.

Elle rapporta tout de suite le problème à son supérieur, le lieutenant Tabiot, un Andorien en charge de ce laboratoire. D'abord septique, il étudia attentivement les résultats, puis, convaincu, il appela son supérieur, le lieutenant-commandeur Data. Ce dernier en parla au Capitaine qui convoqua une réunion d'urgence et en profita pour y inviter sa collègue du Carthage.

Léa fut aussi invitée.

Elle croisa sa marraine au moment d'entrer dans la salle de conférence. Elle savait que son vaisseau était venu en renfort, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à la trouver sur l'Enterprise.

\- Bonjour capitaine, dit-elle se rappelant que sur le Carthage, quand elle était de service, il ne fallait pas l'appeler tante Martha.

\- Bonjour enseigne, dit le capitaine Batanide répondant au même décorum.

Elles entrèrent ensemble dans la salle et prirent place côte à côte. Les derniers retardataires entrèrent et s'installèrent. Le capitaine Picard se leva et la rencontre commença.

\- Si j'ai invité le capitaine Batanide ici, c'est à cause du danger que posent les Romulans dans les circonstances présentes. Il faudra prendre une décision qui implique les deux vaisseaux.

Martha hocha la tête.

\- Si j'ai invité l'enseigne Roberge, c'est à cause qu'elle a fait une découverte capitale sur les Romulans et l'anomalie. C'est son expertise dans ce genre d'anomalie qui est ici notre meilleur atout. Commandeur Data?

L'androïde se leva.

\- Ce que l'enseigne Roberge a découvert, c'est que la signature quantique des Romulans qui nous ont attaqués était différente de la signature quantique de l'Univers.

\- Et en français, ça veut dire quoi, coupa Riker?

\- Ça signifie, répondit Léa, que les Romulans qui nous ont attaqués viennent d'une réalité alternative. Ils sont passés dans cette réalité par une des brèches causée par l'anomalie.

\- Ça explique leur étrange uniforme ainsi que cette histoire de coalition.

\- Dans ce cas, il n'y aura sans doute pas de renforts, ajouta Martha.

\- Les renforts pourraient passer par la même brèche, répondit Worf.

\- Ou peut-être pouvons-nous nous attendre à ce qu'il y ait d'autres vaisseaux qui passent par l'anomalie.

Tout le monde parlait en même temps et les idées sortaient pèles-mêles, mais personne ne semblait prendre conscience de ce que ça impliquait.

\- C'est pire que ça, s'écria alors Léa!

Tout le monde se tut et la regarda. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, demanda alors Picard?

\- Dans leur réalité les Romulans disent avoir subis le même type d'attaque que nous. Ce qui signifie que ces vaisseaux blancs et invisibles aux scanners qui nous ont attaqués, attaquent dans plusieurs réalités. Ce qui signifie aussi que cette anomalie existe dans plusieurs réalités.

\- Votre point?

\- Ceux qui ont envoyé les vaisseaux blancs, voyant que leur première attaque avait échoués, ont pu attirer ici les Romulans pour qu'ils nous attaquent. Comme nous les avons repoussés, ils vont tenter autre chose, c'est sûr.

\- Ceci est hautement spéculatif, dit Data.

\- C'est exact, admit Léa, mais c'est une possibilité. Et si je vais plus loin dans mes spéculations, je me demanderais d'où ils viennent. Comme les réalités alternatives successibles de croiser notre réalité doivent être proche de nous, donc avec les mêmes espèces dominants le secteur, ces étrangers ne peuvent exister que dans le néant qui existe entre les réalités.

Elle se tut avec l'impression d'en avoir trop dit. Plus personne ne parlait, ils semblaient réfléchir à la portée de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Puis, Picard parla.

\- Monsieur Data, même si c'est spéculatif, est-ce possible?

\- C'est très improbable, capitaine, mais il y a quand même 17.3% de chance que ce soit le cas.

\- Et même si ça ne l'était pas, coupa alors le capitaine du Carthage, cette anomalie représente un danger réel pour cet univers, ou du moins pour l'espace de la Fédération. Il faut trouver une façon de la refermer.

\- Enseigne Roberge, avez-vous une idée?

\- Il faudrait une grande quantité d'énergie pour y arriver et je ne sais pas encore comment, il faut envoyer d'autres sondes.

\- Ce sera fait, répondit Picard, commandeur Data, commandeur Laforge, veuillez mettre sur pieds une équipe de scientifiques et d'ingénieurs pour travailler sur ce problème. Il va de soi que l'enseigne Roberge en fera partie.

\- Oui, capitaine.

\- La rencontre est terminée, conclut Picard. S'il vous plait, restez un peu plus longtemps, capitaine, dit-il en s'adressant à Martha.

Les officiers se levèrent et quittèrent la salle. Léa se dirigeait vers la sortie quand le capitaine Batanide l'arrêta.

\- Léa, dit-elle en abandonnant le protocole.

\- Tante Martha, demanda-t-elle? Tout va bien?

Martha sourit.

\- Tout va très bien, dit-elle. Je voulais juste savoir si tu aimais ta nouvelle assignation.

\- L'Enterprise est un vaisseau magnifique et je m'y sens… particulièrement appréciée dans la situation présente.

\- J'imagine. Es-tu toujours en contact avec tes parents?

\- Je dois leur écrire bientôt.

\- Tu les salueras de ma part.

\- D'accord, à bientôt.

Léa quitta la salle de conférence et Martha resta seule avec un Picard étonné.

\- Tante Martha?

Elle parut gênée.

\- L'enseigne Roberge est ma filleule; ses parents sont de vieux amis.

\- Tout comme nous l'étions.

\- La vie nous a éloignés, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Le capitaine ne pensait pas à leur amitié, il pendait à une chose qu'il avait oubliée. En fait, il avait cru que ça n'était jamais réellement arrivé. Il y a quelque mois, quand son cœur artificiel avait cessé de fonctionné, l'entité Q était intervenu et l'avait envoyé dans son propre passé pour empêcher la bataille de bar qui lui avait valu de perdre son cœur. Il était un jeune enseigne à peine sorti de l'Académie à l'époque et ses deux meilleurs amis étaient Martha et Corey.

\- Johny, dit-elle se rappelant le surnom qu'il se donnait à l'époque, que se passe-t-il?

\- Tu vas trouver ma question stupide et indiscrète; mais quand nous étions amis, à l'époque, avons-nous franchi les limites de l'amitié.

Elle resta sans voix, puis se mis en colère.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu me parles de ça dans un moment pareil!

\- C'est important, Martha, c'est peut-être même lié à ce qui se passe ici.

\- Tu te donnes trop d'importance! Mais ce qui me choque là-dedans, c'est que tu as fait comme si rien ne s'était rien passé pendant des années. Pourquoi m'en reparles-tu maintenant?

Parce qu'il comprenait tout à coup d'où venait Léa et pourquoi elle était si improbable. Elle ne devrait pas exister : c'était à cause d'une mineure intervention dans le passé qu'elle était là.

\- Tu es capitaine, expliqua-t-il, tu as surement entendu parler de l'entité Q.

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas eu le malheur de le rencontrer, contrairement à toi.

\- Il a quelques temps, il m'a envoyé dans mon propre passé pour me permettre d'y changer quelque chose. Il m'avait promis que ça n'affecterait que ma vie. Ça a fonctionné, mais je n'aimais pas ma nouvelle vie avec ce changement, je lui ai demandé de me donner une chance de remettre les choses comme elles étaient. Il me l'a permis.

Martha le regardait comme s'il perdait la raison. Elle ne voyait pas le lien, mais il devait partir du début pour qu'elle comprenne.

\- La raison pourquoi j'ai fait comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé est que ça n'était jamais arrivé avant que Q m'envoie à cette époque. J'ai rétabli les choses quand Q m'y a renvoyé une seconde fois, mais ce qui était arrivé entre nous n'a pas été annulé.

Elle resta pensive. Elle commençait à comprendre les implications.

\- Je vois.

Il était maintenant temps d'enfoncer le clou.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?

Elle le regarda avec surprise.

\- Tu le sais?

\- Oui, c'est une découverte accidentelle et très récente.

\- Et Léa?

\- Elle n'est pas au courant.

Martha soupira et regarda Jean-Luc dans les yeux.

\- Je ne voulais pas quitter Starfleet, je ne voulais pas l'abandonner et je voulais qu'elle grandisse sur Terre et non sur un vaisseau spatial où tout peut arriver. Quand on revêt cet uniforme, on connait tous les risques, mais les enfants n'ont aucun choix. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'attache trop à moi ou à toi dans ces conditions. J'avais une amie qui voulait un enfant mais qui ne pouvait en avoir. C'était une solution inespérée.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, mais Q devra répondre.

\- Q?

\- C'est pour ça qu'il m'a envoyé dans mon passé; il ne fait jamais rien sans raison, j'aurais dû le voir. Il a manipulé mon passé pour créer Léa.

\- Ça ne me plait pas du tout, répliqua Martha. Aurait-il des plans pour elle?

\- C'est une excellente question. Que répondez-vous, Q?

Le silence lui répondit.

\- Q, s'écria Picard, je sais que vous êtes là! Montrez-vous!

\- Ha d'accord, maugréa un homme en habit de Starfleet avec un grade de capitaine qui venait d'apparaître assis à l'autre extrémité de la table, installé nonchalamment, les pieds sur la table et les mains derrière la tête. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me monter maintenant, ajouta-t-il. Vous êtes vraiment trop fort, mon capitaine.

\- Qu'avez-vous prévu pour Léa?

\- Je ne vous le dirai pas, dit-il en se levant, je vous gâcherais la surprise.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, se choqua Martha? Pourquoi jouer avec la vie des gens comme ça?

\- Vos vies sont insignifiantes à côté de la grandeur de l'Univers et de la longueur de l'éternité. Pourquoi vous mettre en colère? N'est-elle pas parfaite : belle, intelligente et gentille? N'était-elle pas la fille que tous les parents souhaitent? Je vous ai fait beaucoup d'honneur en vous choisissant pour être ses parents. Après tout, elle doit sauver l'Univers.

Martha serra les poings pour contrôler sa colère grandissante et sa peur envahissante.

\- Que va-t-il advenir de ma fille, pouvez-vous au moins me dire ça?

\- Moins vous en savez et mieux c'est, reprit Q.

\- Non, s'écria-t-elle en levant le poing. Vous ne…

Q leva la main et elle se volatilisa.

\- Q! Qu'avez-vous fait?

\- Je l'ai simplement retournée sur son vaisseau, elle commençait à m'irriter. Maintenant parlons.

\- Si vous ne pouvez rien me dire de plus sur le destin de Léa Roberge, je ne vois pas de quoi nous pourrions parler.

\- De cette petite anomalie de l'autre côté. Avez-vous trouvé sa faiblesse?

\- Nous y travaillons. Est-ce encore un de vos tests?

Il se mit à rire.

\- Il croit que c'est un test! Dans le fond, je ne peux pas vous blâmer pour ça.

Il fit apparaître un padd qu'il déposa sur la table.

\- Remettez ceci à votre chère fille, ça vous sauvera un temps précieux.

Il se volatilisa.


	11. Oiseaux de guerre

Martha apparu sur sa passerelle du Carthage, le poing dans les airs et le regard plein de colère. Elle resta figée un moment, surprise de se retrouver tout à coup sur son vaisseau. Ses officiers de passerelle la regardaient tous, tout aussi éberlués.

\- Capitaine, risqua alors son premier officier. Tout va bien?

Elle baissa le poing et se calma.

\- Contactez l'Enterprise immédiatement.

\- Oui capitaine.

Sur l'écran, le visage de Riker apparut.

\- Capitaine Batanide, n'étiez-vous pas dans la salle de conférence?

\- Commander Riker, je crois que vous êtes familiers avec l'entité Q.

Le visage de Riker passa de la surprise à l'inquiétude. À ce moment, Picard fit son entrée sur la passerelle, il portait un padd dans la main gauche.

\- Commandeur, je crois que nos ennuis sont plus importants que nous le croyions au départ.

\- C'est ce que je constate. Le capitaine Batanide vient de m'apprendre que vous avez reçu la visite d'une vieille connaissance.

\- On peut dire ça.

Il se tourna vers l'écran.

\- Capitaine Batanide, est-ce que je peux vous parler sur une fréquence privée dans mon bureau?

\- J'allais justement vous le proposer.

L'alerte rouge retentit alors sur l'Enterprise et la communication se coupa sur le Carthage.

\- Capitaine, dit alors son officier tactique. Neufs vaisseaux klingons viennent de surgir de nulle part et attaquent l'Enterprise.

\- Alerte rouge, levez les boucliers et mettez-moi ça sur écran.

La sirène retentit et l'image de l'Enterprise entouré de neuf oiseaux de guerre klingons s'afficha. Quatre des vaisseaux klingons foncèrent alors vers le Carthage.

\- Appelez-les.

\- Pas de réponse.

\- Capitaine, coupa alors l'officier à l'OPS, il s'agit d'un vieux modèle hors service depuis au moins cinquante ans. Ils ne sont pas de taille à nous affronter.

\- Alors, visez les distrupteurs et tirez.

Un tir de phaseur atteint l'oiseau de guerre de plein fouet.

\- Tir directe, ils n'ont plus d'armement.

Entre temps, le Carthage reçu les tirs nourris des trois autres vaisseaux.

\- Boucliers à 76%

\- Désarmez-en un autre!

L'oiseau de guerre fit quelques manœuvres pour éviter le tir. Le pilote bougea le Carthage et l'officier tactique tira à nouveau et réussi à désarmé le deuxième vaisseau.

\- Boucliers à 65%

\- Continuez!

Après quelques manœuvres difficiles, les deux autres attaquants furent désarmés.

\- Capitaine, ajouta l'OPS, l'Enteprise aussi a réussi à désarmer ses attaquants.

Les vaisseaux klingons se volatilisèrent alors.

\- Se sont-il camouflés?

\- Négatif, répondit l'OPS, ces anciens modèles devraient être faciles à détecter avec les senseurs de nos vaisseaux et là il n'y a plus rien.

\- Ils sont retournés dans leur réalité, comprit Martha.

\- Leur réalité, demanda son officier tactique?

\- État des dommages?

\- Dommages mineurs à la coque, les boucliers ont tenus, mais les moteurs orbitaux ont perdu 50% de leur énergie. Les rayons tracteurs sont hors d'usages.

\- Commandeur Taylor, dit-elle à son premier officier. Réunissez les officiers pour une réunion dans dix minutes. Je dois parler au capitaine Picard avant.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Le lieutenant-commandeur Data n'avait pas perdu de temps, dès que la réunion s'était terminé, il avait constitué une équipe de sept officiers, lui-même, le commandeur Laforge, Léa, le lieutenant Lefler, le lieutenant Barklay, le lieutenant Tabiot et l'enseigne T'Rok. Ils s'étaient installés à l'ingénierie et ils travaillaient à programmer une sonde spécialement équipée pour ce genre d'anomalie. Leur travail avançait bien et Léa était impatiente d'étudier les résultats de la sonde quand son communicateur bipa.

\- Enseigne Roberge, reportez-vous immédiatement à mon bureau.

C'était la voix du capitaine. Elle était perplexe : il n'était pas courant qu'il s'adresse directement à elle sans passer par son officier supérieur. Elle activa son communicateur.

\- J'arrive, capitaine.

Elle s'y dirigea, inquiète. Elle sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'autre. Elle avait remarqué un changement dans le comportement du capitaine depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée après son retour de mission et elle ne cessait de se demandé si elle avait été inconsciente tout le temps ou si elle avait délirée et révélée des choses gênantes. Mais ce n'était surement pas pour ça qu'il l'avait appelé à son bureau.

Elle arriva devant la porte, hésita et sonna.

\- Entrez.

Elle entra. Le capitaine était assis derrière son bureau.

\- Vous pouvez vous assoir.

Elle s'assit. Le capitaine tourna alors son terminal d'ordinateur vers elle. Elle vit qu'il était en communication avec sa tante Martha.

\- Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que c'est une bonne idée, rouspéta Martha.

\- C'est à toi de voir, mais c'est sa vie qu'il manipule, elle devrait en être informée.

\- Je sais, soupira Martha. C'est à cet argument que je me range, mais réalises-tu dans quelle situation nous la mettons.

\- De quoi parlez-vous, coupa Léa?

\- Enseigne Roberge, dit alors Picard avec douceur. Le capitaine Batanide a quelque chose à vous dire. C'est assez personnel, alors je vais sortir.

Il se leva et quitta son bureau. Léa resta seule avec sa marraine.

\- Que se passe-t-il, dit-elle avec inquiétude?

\- J'ai quelque chose à t'apprendre et je suis désolé d'avoir à le faire comme ça et non en personne, mais nous sommes en situation d'alerte, je dois rester sur mon vaisseau.

\- Je comprends.

\- Ça va te causer un choc : tu as été adoptée.

Léa resta impassible.

\- Je le savais déjà.

\- Comment, demanda Martha intriguée? Tes parents n'étaient pas sensé te le dire.

\- Je l'ai découvert par moi-même quand j'avais 15 ans. Papa avait parlé du fait qu'il faisait du parachutisme avec maman avant ma naissance, mais il a mentionné une date où maman aurait dû être enceinte. J'ai pensé à une erreur, mais après avoir fait ma petite enquête, j'ai trouvé d'autres preuves.

\- Je vois, dit Martha. N'as-tu pas eu envie de confronter tes parents à ce sujet?

\- Au début oui, mais j'ai réalisé que j'aimais ma vie telle qu'elle était, je n'avais pas envie d'en savoir plus sur mon passé, alors j'ai décidé de ne pas le leur dire, de ne rien changer. Mais toi, tu ne respectes pas leur volonté en me le disant, pourquoi? Et pourquoi maintenant?

Martha pesa chacun de ses mots.

\- Léa, tes parents ont toujours voulu te le dire. C'est moi qui ne voulais pas.

\- Toi? Mais qu'as-tu à voir là-dedans?

En disant ces mots, Léa comprit.

-Tu es… ma mère!

\- Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre comme ça, mais nous avons raison de croire qu'une entité omnipotente appelée Q a provoqué ta naissance en manipulant le temps et ça a peut-être un lien avec ce qui se passe ici.

Léa n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, sa marraine, tante Martha, sa mère. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Qui était ce Q?

\- Je n'aurais pas dû naître, c'est ça?

\- Si ton père n'avait pas voyagé dans le temps, dans son propre passé, tu n'existerais pas. Tu comprends sûrement mieux que moi les implications de tout ça.

Elle le comprit immédiatement. Elle était la preuve vivante de sa propre théorie. Elle devrait se passer elle-même un scanneur quantique. Elle devait être entourée d'anti-chronitons en permanence.

\- Oui, je comprends, ajouta-t-elle. Puis-je te demander qui est mon père?

\- Peut-être après cette mission, Léa. Ça te fait assez de révélations comme ça pour l'instant et tu dois te concentrer sur ta mission.

Elle soupira, Martha avait raison à ce sujet. Elle ne souhaitait pas une autre révélation fracassante sur son passé.

\- D'accord, tante… heu… Maman?

\- C'est comme tu veux.

\- Je dois y aller, nous nous apprêtons à lancer la sonde.

\- Très bien. Je suis désolée, Léa, je ne voulais pas bouleverser ta vie.

Léa ne répondit pas, elle était encore sous le choc et elle sentait la colère monter. Elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé sa marraine, mais elle n'appréciait pas le fait qu'elle lui avait menti toute sa vie. Elle se sentait trahi. Elle se leva et quitta la pièce pour se retrouver sur la passerelle. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, le capitaine la suivit.

\- Ingénierie, dit-t-elle à l'ordinateur.

Le capitaine ne donna pas de destination.

\- Tout va bien, enseigne Roberge?

\- Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas?

\- Le capitaine Batanide est une vieille amie et l'entité Q, dont elle t'a surement parlé, nous a mis sur la piste.

\- Si je le rencontre, je lui dirai ma façon de penser.

\- Ordinateur, arrête l'ascenseur.

Elle le regarda, intriguée et un peu mal à l'aise que sa vie privée prenne tout à coup trop de place.

\- Q est un être arrogant et prétentieux, commença Picard. Ce n'est pas toujours une bonne chose de croiser sa route, mais sans lui, vous n'existeriez pas. Et depuis que vous êtes sur mon vaisseau, je peux apprécier vos qualités : votre intelligence, votre gentillesse, votre force de caractère. Ses manipulations dans le temps sont discutables, mais le fait que ça a mené à votre naissance, ce n'est quand même pas un si grand malheur.

Elle fut surprise par le compliment inattendu. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il avait une si haute opinion d'elle, surtout après son changement d'attitude envers elle depuis l'attaque des vaisseaux blancs.

Il lui tendit le padd qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Q prépare, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'aime pas plus cette anomalie que nous. Il m'a donné ce padd. J'ignore si l'information qui s'y trouve est utile ou fiable, mais c'est à vous qu'il revient de le découvrir.

Elle prit le padd et parcouru rapidement les données qui s'y affichaient.

\- C'est incroyable, dit-elle! Aucunes sondes n'auraient pu être aussi précises. C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut. Je dois retrouver mon équipe au plus vite.


	12. La maladie et le remède

Dès que l'ascenseur relâcha Léa, elle marcha vers l'ingénierie. En chemin, elle croisa Chaos. Décidément, il était tout le temps sur son chemin depuis qu'elle avait été assignée sur l'Enterprise.

\- Chaos, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps.

\- Dommage, parce que le temps, c'est bien ta spécialité.

\- Je dois étudier les données de ce padd pour trouver la faiblesse de cette anomalie. C'est urgent.

\- Tu es trop pressé, tu ne prends jamais le temps de relaxer. En plus, tu m'as l'air bouleversée comme si tu avais eu une révélation.

Elle regarda son ami perplexe. Il s'était souvent montré lucide, mais pas à ce point. D'ailleurs, cette attitude de se foutre de tout, tout le temps, l'irritait parfois; mais elle réalisa tout à coup, que personne, avec cette attitude, n'aurait pu joindre Starfleet ou y rester longtemps. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois qu'elle le rencontrait, ils étaient souvent seuls, comme s'il n'avait jamais interagit avec les autres. Elle le regarda avec un œil nouveau.

\- Q?

Il sourit.

\- Décidément, je t'ai créé trop intelligente pour ton bien.

Elle se choqua.

\- Tu m'as suivi toute ma vie, prétendant être mon ami!

\- Mais je suis ton ami, du moins, j'espère que je le suis encore.

Il se métamorphosa en homme dans la force de l'âge avec un uniforme de capitaine.

\- Je préfère cette apparence.

\- Tu ne peux pas être mon ami quand tu te sers de moi comme ça!

\- Je devais te surveiller, pour être sûr que mon plan fonctionne, trop de choses sont en jeux.

\- Mais si tu es omnipotent, comme ils le disent, alors tu n'as qu'à claquer des doigts et cette anomalie va disparaître. Ça rime à quoi tout ça?

\- Bien sûr que je suis omnipotent, il n'y a rien dans l'Univers à mon épreuve.

\- Tout le monde à ses limites. J'y suis! Il n'y a rien dans « cet » univers à ton épreuve, ça ne veut pas dire dans tous les univers. Ce n'est pas ça, réalisa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas les univers alternatifs, c'est le néant entre les univers. Ton pouvoir ne l'affecte pas; et c'est de là que vient la menace. Alors, il t'a fallu un moyen indirect. Ça y est, je comprends! C'est pour ça que tu as provoqué ma naissance et c'est pour ça que tu m'as amené à choisir la physique temporelle et à entrer dans Starfleet. C'est pour ça que tu as manipulé ma vie pour me conduire à cet endroit, à ce moment.

\- Décidément, tu te débrouilles pas mal pour une humaine.

Il se volatilisa. Elle se mit à courir vers l'ingénierie. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dès qu'elle entra dans l'ingénierie, elle prit le lieutenant-commandeur Data à part et lui raconta tout. Elle savait qu'il était le seul à comprendre rapidement les implications de cette révélation.

\- Il faut un scanneur quantique tout de suite, dit-il en se tournait vers Tabiot.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard incrédule avant d'obéir et de retourner en chercher un dans le laboratoire. En attendant son retour, Léa et Data étudièrent les données du padd. Data prit ensuite le padd et le tendirent au commandeur Laforge qui en prit aussi connaissance. Tabiot revint avec l'outil demandé. Léa et Data le branchèrent à une console pour le modifier.

Elle tenta de rester concentrée sur sa tâche, mais c'était difficile. Depuis quelques heures, elle avait connu de grandes révélations et de grands bouleversements.

Data choisi ce moment pour entamer la conversation.

\- Enseigne, combien faut-il de Ferengis pour changer une ampoule?

\- Pardon?

\- Combien faut-il…

\- J'ai compris la question, mais je ne comprends pas : est-ce que vous me racontez une blague?

\- C'est exact. Dans des situations tendues, une blague peut apparemment avoir un effet favorable. L'humour est cependant un concept que j'essaie de comprendre, mais sans résultats jusqu'ici.

\- Dans ce cas, allez-y.

\- J'attends votre réponse.

\- D'accord : non, je l'ignore.

\- Il en faut quatre : un qui commande l'ampoule et la revend avec profit au deuxième qui la loue au troisième pour qu'il exploite un quatrième Ferengui qui la change.

C'était sûrement la pire blague qu'elle ait entendu de toute sa vie et c'est ce qui la fit sourire.

\- Ai-je réussi à vous faire rire, demanda Data.

\- En fait…

Cette blague lui rappela alors l'étrange question du capitaine quand elle s'était réveillée à l'infirmerie. Ça avait peut-être un lien avec son changement d'attitude, même si elle ne voyait pas lequel. Elle décida de questionner Data.

\- Commandeur, j'aimerais savoir : connaissez-vous un Ferengi du nom de Bok?

Tout en entrant une série de chiffres sur sa console, l'androïde lui répondit machinalement.

\- DaiMon Bok est l'ennemi juré du capitaine Picard depuis que le fils de Bok a été tué lors d'une bataille contre le Stargazer que commandait le capitaine à l'époque.

\- Pourquoi le connaitrais-je, demanda-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocuteur?

\- Il n'y a pas de raison que vous le connaissiez, répondit Data. DaiMon Bok a tenté deux fois de se venger du Capitaine. La première fois, par le biais d'un contrôle mental, il voulait forcer l'Enterprise à détruire le capitaine alors que celui-ci, en transe, nous attaquait avec son ancien vaisseau, le Stargazer.

\- C'est machiavélique, dit-elle, se demandant toujours pourquoi le capitaine lui avait demandé si elle l'avait déjà rencontré.

\- La seconde fois, il modifia les gènes d'un jeune homme pour le faire passer pour le fils du capitaine. Son but était de tuer son faux fils devant lui, mais son plan a aussi été contrecarré… Vous allez bien, enseigne?

Elle avait blêmi en entendant cette histoire. Quand le capitaine lui avait demandé si elle avait rencontré Bok, il se demandait en fait si ses gènes à elle avaient été modifiés. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi tante Martha, c'est-à-dire sa mère, n'avait pas voulu lui révéler le nom de son père. C'était beaucoup de chocs pour une seule journée. Voilà pourquoi l'attitude du capitaine avait changé après sa mission dans l'espace orion. Elle se rappelait tout à coup le second test d'ADN que le médecin bolian avait fait. Elle n'avait jamais su les résultats puisqu'elle était inconsciente, mais lui, il les avait vus. C'était évident maintenant : Jean-Luc Picard était son père.

\- Est-ce que ça va, enseigne, répéta Data ?

\- Oui, dit-elle enfin toujours secouée. Le scanneur est prêt.

\- Très bien, vous devriez vous asseoir.

Geordy apporta une chaise. Elle s'y installa. Le lieutenant-commandeur Data et le lieutenant Tabiot, installèrent des senseurs sur tout son corps qu'ils branchèrent au scanneur.

\- Prête?

\- Allez-y.

Elle pensait que ça lui donnerait un choc électrique, mais elle sentit un chatouillement tout le long de son corps, elle avait envie de rire, comme un enfant qu'on chatouille. Elle se retint. La sensation cessa enfin.

\- C'est incroyable, dit Data en regardant les résultats.

Elle se leva et se rendit maladroitement à la console en traînant les fils derrière elle.

\- C'est impossible, s'exclama-t-elle!

\- C'est possible, mais très improbable, précisa Data.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, demanda Geordy?

\- Les anti-chronitons que l'enseigne Roberge émets, sont de la même fréquence et de la même signature énergétique que l'anomalie.

\- Ce qui veut dire?

\- Ça veut dire, comprit Léa en se dégageant des fils et des senseurs, que je suis l'antithèse exacte de cette anomalie. Cette anomalie est la maladie de cet univers et j'en suis le remède.

\- Je n'aime pas ce que ça laisse entendre, dit alors Geordy.

\- Le commandeur Laforge a raison. N'y pensez pas, ajouta Data, nous allons étudier vos anti-chronitons et utiliser les déflecteurs de l'Enterprise et du Carthage pour les émettre vers l'anomalie.

Léa allait répliquer, mais elle savait que ça serait inutile. Jamais, ils ne la laisseraient se sacrifier et même s'ils trouvaient la faille dans leur résonnement, aucun des deux capitaines en place n'accepteraient son plan, pour des raisons évidentes. Mais le danger qu'elle représentait était aussi grand que celui de l'anomalie. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle s'installa à une console et fit quelques ajustements de son crue.

\- Je vérifie les plans techniques des déflecteurs, menti-t-elle.

Elle termina rapidement son ajustement et leva les yeux vers l'androïde.

\- Vous avez raison, commandeur, nous pouvons ajuster les déflecteurs. Pour ça, il faudra un adapter un isomodulateur quantique pour collecter mes anti-chronitons et les répliquer. Permission d'aller en chercher un.

\- Accordée.

Elle quitta l'ingénierie pour courir vers le quai des navettes.


	13. L'autre anomalie

Le capitaine était retourné sur la passerelle. Les émotions récentes l'avaient éprouvé, mais il s'efforçait de rester impassible et de resté concentré sur le problème actuel. Il était assis dans son fauteuil et regardait la forme blanche et vaporeuse de l'anomalie danser devant lui. Elle le narguait et il ne savait quoi en penser. Pour convaincre Martha de révéler à Léa la vérité, il avait dû renoncer à sa paternité. Tout ça parce qu'elle l'avait taxé d'égoïsme au début.

\- Alors ne lui dit pas qui je suis, avait-il dit, mais elle doit savoir tout le reste pour sa propre sécurité.

Martha avait fini par écouter ses arguments et les accepter. Léa devait être avertie de ce qui la guettait.

Malgré tout, il avait commencé à s'attacher. Il avait renoncé à la famille pour sa carrière, mais, ironiquement, la famille avait toujours tenue une place importante dans sa vie. De savoir qu'il avait une fille le remplissait d'un sentiment de plénitude. Mais il ne pouvait lui dire qui il était, ce qui rendait toute relation impossible.

\- Capitaine, dit alors Worf, il y a un départ non autorisé dans le quai des navettes.

\- Vite, les rayons tracteurs!

\- Les rayons tracteurs ont été désactivés, répondit Worf avec frustration.

\- Ordinateur, qui est à bord de la navette?

\- L'enseigne Léa Roberge est à bord de la navette.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, s'inquiéta-t-il. Picard à salle de téléportation, verrouillez-vous sur la navette et ramenez l'enseigne Roberge à bord.

\- Impossible, capitaine, la navette émet un champ de dispersion.

\- Picard à Data, rapportez-vous immédiatement sur la passerelle.

\- Capitaine, est-ce que ça peut attendre? Nous avons une piste de solution et l'enseigne Roberge est partie chercher un outil pour…

\- L'enseigne Roberge est à bord d'une navette et elle fonce vers l'anomalie.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Je crois que je comprends, dit alors Data. Nous avons découvert que les anti-chronitons émis par l'enseigne Roberge possédaient l'exacte fréquence de l'anomalie. Elle est la solution à cette anomalie. J'ai bien tenté de la convaincre que nous pourrions utiliser les déflecteurs, mais apparemment, ça n'a pas marché.

Le capitaine sentit son estomac se serer.

\- Elle va se sacrifier, murmura-t-il. Contactez le Carthage.

Le visage de Martha apparu sur l'écran.

\- Capitaine Picard, avez-vous des problèmes avec votre personnel ?

\- Pouvez-vous ramener la navette avec les rayons tracteurs du Carthage?

\- Nos rayons tracteurs ont été endommagés par les Klingons. Que se passe-t-il?

\- C'est Léa! Elle va se sacrifier!

Martha blêmit.

\- Appelez-la, ordonna-t-elle en même temps que Picard!

Les visages de Martha et de Léa apparurent séparés sur l'écran de l'Enterprise. Au même moment, Q se matérialisa sur la passerelle, assis sur le fauteuil de Riker.

\- Ne vous occupez pas de moi, dit-il, je veux assister à ce grand moment.

Jean-Luc lui lança un regard chargé de colère, puis il se tourna vers l'écran.

\- Enseigne Roberge… Léa, je sais ce que vous voulez faire, mais il y a une autre solution. Laissez au moins la chance au lieutenant-commandeur Data de tester sa théorie.

\- Léa, reprit Martha, ne fait pas ça! Je t'en prie.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, dit-elle. La théorie du lieutenant-commandeur Data est bonne. En adaptant les rayons déflecteurs, nous avons une bonne chance de refermer cette anomalie, mais pas l'autre.

\- Quelle autre anomalie, demanda Picard?

\- Moi. Je suis l'antithèse de cette anomalie, ça fait de moi son image miroir. Je suis aussi une anomalie dans cet univers, si cette anomalie disparait alors que je reste, la destruction viendra de moi. Je ne peux pas exister dans cet univers.

\- C'est abominable, s'écria Martha! C'est inacceptable! Je refuse d'y croire. Léa, tu es une personne, pas une anomalie.

Léa regarda sur sa console.

\- J'approche le centre. Ça va bientôt commencer. Maman, dit-elle à Martha, je suis contente que tu m'aies révélé la vérité. Au début, j'étais en colère, sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais j'ai compris. Quand j'ai découvert que j'avais été adopté, si je n'en ai pas parlé, c'est que je ne voulais pas aller plus loin dans mes recherches, je ne voulais pas savoir qui était ma mère, parce que j'étais sure qu'elle m'avait abandonnée. Mais tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu ne m'as jamais abandonnée, tu es seulement restée dans l'ombre. Merci pour tout!

Martha ne répondit pas, son visage était rouge et ses yeux se mouillaient de larmes. Léa tourna ses yeux vers le capitaine Picard.

\- Capitaine, dit-elle, je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça, mais j'ai fini par comprendre, même si tout le monde a été très discret là-dessus. Je sais que vous êtes mon père. J'aurais aimé mieux vous connaître.

\- C'est encore possible, dit Jean-Luc. On va s'occuper de cette anomalie, ensuite, grâce à votre propre expertise et le talent de mes officiers, nous neutraliserons vos anti-chronitons. On pourra alors apprendre à se connaître.

\- Ça serait génial, mais fiez-vous à mon expertise, dit-elle tristement, on ne peut pas les neutraliser : ils font partis de moi. Je suis désolée.

Elle regarda sa console et releva les yeux.

\- Je n'ai que quelques secondes. J'aimerais vous dire : vous appeler papa ne me fait plus rougir.

Elle eut un sourire triste alors qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue. À ce moment, elle devint blanche et lumineuse, la lumière remplit l'écran et la communication se coupa. Ils virent alors une explosion de lumière à l'endroit où se trouvait la navette. La nuée blanchâtre de l'anomalie fut aspirée vers l'explosion et tout disparu en quelques instants.

Jean-Luc Picard resta prostré devant l'écran, gagné à la fois par la tristesse et la colère. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il comprenait vraiment pourquoi Bok s'était, à ce point, acharné sur lui. Il sentit la colère grimper et se tourna vers Q.

\- Vous auriez pu faire quelque chose pour la sauver!

\- Recevez mes plus sincères condoléances, Jean-Luc, répondit l'entité avec nonchalance.

Il se pencha vers l'oreille de Picard et murmura :

\- Elle était mon amie. Elle peut encore être sauvée, mais elle ne pourra jamais vivre dans cet univers.

Sur ces mots, il se volatilisa, laissant Jean-Luc Picard surpris.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quand Léa revint à elle, elle était étendue sur une plage, sur le bord de la mer. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu survivre. Elle reconnue alors l'endroit. C'était la plage où ses parents l'emmenaient en vacance à tous les étés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? Était-ce à ça que ressemblait le paradis?

\- Je t'ai créé plus intelligente que ça, dit alors une voix.

Elle se retourna et reconnu son vieil ami Chaos.

\- Chaos! Je veux dire Q. Tu peux lire dans mes pensées.

\- Pas besoin. Ça se voyait à l'air hébété que tu avais en plein visage.

\- Où suis-je?

Q reprit sa forme habituelle, mais avec une chemise hawaïenne et des sandales dans les pieds.

\- Cet endroit est magnifique, dit-il. Et c'est le seul endroit où tu peux exister sans détruire le monde autour de toi.

\- La plage de mon enfance?

\- Non, ceci n'est qu'un souvenir. Nous sommes dans un endroit appelé le Nexus. C'est un pont entre les univers, le temps n'existe pas ici. Tes anti-chronitons n'ont aucun effet sur ce monde.

\- Pourquoi m'amener ici? Ne pourrais-tu pas me débarrasser de ces anti-chronitons d'un claquement de doigt?

\- Le Q-continuum m'a interdit d'intervenir d'avantage. Une fois que tu aurais rempli ta fonction, je devais te laisser mourir. Mais par amitié pour toi et pour Jean-Luc, j'ai décidé de préserver ta vie. Ici, tu peux voyager dans ton passé, t'inventer un futur et modifier ton présent à volonté. C'est presque comme si tu étais moi. Alors, amuse-toi bien!

Il se volatilisa. Elle se retrouva seule sur la plage, plus triste que jamais.

\- Vers où portes-tu ton regard, dans un monde comme celui-ci, dit alors une voix derrière elle?

Elle se retourna et reconnue Guinan, la barmaid de l'Enterprise.

\- Es-tu réelle? Comment peux-tu être ici?

\- La Guinan que tu as connue est venu ici, un bref moment et en est ressorti. Le temps n'existe pas ici, alors j'y suis toujours, d'une certaine façon.

\- Contente de voir quelqu'un de l'Enterprise.

\- Ton père aussi est ici.

\- Mon père? Lequel?

Guinan sourit.

\- Celui que tu aurais aimé connaître.

\- Le capitaine Picard? Comment sais-tu qu'il est mon père?

\- Parce le temps n'existe pas ici. Et dans un avenir proche, Jean-Luc Picard va aussi passer un bref moment dans le Nexus et repartir.

\- Mais ce n'est pas encore arrivé.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, le Nexus existe hors du temps, alors c'est comme s'il y était depuis toujours. Tu peux reprendre ta relation avec lui depuis le début. Aimerais-tu ça?

\- J'adorerais.

\- Alors vas-y, dit-elle en lui montrant la plage.

Léa marcha vers la plage et se trouva soudainement au côté d'un sapin de Noël dans une superbe maison. Autour d'elle, il y avait plusieurs enfants, elle réalisa qu'elle était aussi une enfant, elle portait une jolie robe et des rubans dans les cheveux. Elle le vit alors : Jean-Luc Picard avec son uniforme et un bandeau sur les yeux. Une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui retira le bandeau et tous les enfants crièrent : « surprise »! Léa se joignit à eux.

xxx

 ** _Merci de m'avoir lu._**

 _ **Vous pourrez retrouver le personnage de Léa Roberge dans une nouvelle aventure avec l'équipage de l'Enteprise et d'autres dans "La stratégie des Omz".**_


End file.
